


Odds and Ends

by orangeCrates



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unconnected drabbles written for prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17: Shy Kiss, AltMal (Kiss Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/18/2015 for bewareofchris@tumblr

Malik was not a forgetful sort of person. So Altair’s surprised when Malik calls him during lunch and asks him to get something from the dorm.

“I’m sorry.” Malik sounds embarrassed and it had to be important because Malik hated asking anyone for help. “I’d go back and get it myself, but it’s all the way across campus–”

“It’s fine.” Altair is already standing up and cramming another bite of the sandwich into his mouth and leaves the rest of his lunch behind.

Malik did not ask him to hurry, but Altair runs anyway.

He gets the keys for the storage room and to the building Malik is waiting (read: pacing) in front of in record time and he’s out of breath when he hands them to Malik. He feels sweaty and disgusting but Malik smiles at him gratefully and it makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

He expects Malik to just grab the keys and leave, but he grips Altair’s hand, briefly.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.” And Malik is probably in a hurry but Altair is stupid and holds onto his hand and doesn’t let go. “Hey. Don’t I get a kiss?”

He expects the way Malik’s face flushes (it was cute though any mention of that is sure to get him slapped), even the way Malik glances around furtively.

He did not expect the way Malik purses his lips and says, “Fine.” Altair’s jaw drops even as Malik tugs him purposefully closer. The motion is surprisingly bold given that Malik was still blushing bright red and not meeting Altair’s eyes. “Close your eyes.”

Altair does so even though a part of him thinks this had to be a trick. He waited for a beat, then two and it feels like forever before he feels Malik’s mouth on his, fleeting and soft. Then it’s gone and he opens his eyes again as Malik steps back, pulling his hand back as well to cover his mouth with the back of it, as if anyone who sees it would be able to guess what he’d just done.

“Go get changed. You stink.” Is the last thing he says before he turns and goes back into the building.


	2. 19: Sad Kiss, AltMal (Kiss Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/18/2015, for cailegan@tumblr

They sit side by side in the bureau, the darkness of night kept at bay by only a single, flickering lamp and the moon. The heat of the day lingered in the stone at their back still, but it is inconsequential compared to the warmth where their bodies touched.

Malik leans against Altair’s side heavily, looking contented and at peace. It makes something tighten in his chest and, without thinking, he draws Malik closer.

There’s a wordless grunt of complaint, then a sigh as Malik settles against him again. He cracks his eyes open with some effort and Altair watches the rise and fall of his chest carefully.

“Stop that.” Malik’s voice is a rasp as he reaches across Altair’s lap to grab his hand as well as his attention. It works and Altair turns his wrist to lace their fingers together. “Do not brood. It doesn’t suit you.”

The words are barely a whisper and Malik’s eyes slide shut again, and, in the dim light of the night, Altair could almost fool himself into thinking Malik was only tired.

(It was in contrast to how things were just hours ago, when the bureau smelled cloyingly of blood and Malik’s face had been pinched in pain.)

“Malik.” Altair brings Malik’s hand up to press a kiss against his knuckles as Malik opens his eyes again and turns his head towards him. “Stay with me.”

Malik huffs. It almost sounded like a laugh, one that was small and weak in a way that did nothing but make the claw of doubt and fear tighten over Altair’s heart.

“Don’t be foolish. As if,” His breath stutters and Altair’s fingers tighten reflexively, “As if I could leave you alone.”

He wears a tired smile as he leans in and Altair meets him halfway, still clinging tightly to him as if by holding tight he could keep Malik here.


	3. 18: Surprise Kiss, AltMal (Kiss Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/19/2015. For altairs-tummy@tumblr

Altair didn’t start when Malik walked up to him and steps into his space. Instead, his hands settle on Malik’s waist, taking the deliberate sway in Malik’s step as the hint it was.

“Hey.” He says as he reaches back and pulls Altair’s hoodie over his head. Then Malik leans in, causing a mother nearby to give them a look and tug her child away. They are close enough that their lips almost brush against each other when he whispers, “You’re being followed.”

Altair drags Malik’s body closer until they’re practically flush against each other. “Where?” He asked, just as quietly, with an expression of unmitigated affection.

“Ten o’clock. Blue jacket with brown hair.” Malik’s hand settle on his shoulder and he pulls back just enough to smile at Altair, coy and unassuming when he says, louder, “Sorry. My appointment ran late.”

Altair’s eyes briefly flitted to the direction Malik told him, spotting the man. He nods to Malik to indicate he had seen him.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Altair leans in again so their noses brushed, at such an angle that anyone might think they were kissing.

“Any idea who he’s working for?”

“No.”

Another nod, then they were walking together. Altair had his arm around Malik’s waist, keeping him pressed against his right side, hiding the remains of Malik’s left arm as they walked, occasionally turning to each other to speak like they were love-sick fools.

Not laughing was the hardest part, the first time they did something like this. Now it they didn’t even think twice about it.

They’d made it all the way to the park before the man disappeared, and they both breathed a little easier.

“I don’t like this.” Altair muttered as Malik turned to press him against a nearby tree, “This is the third time this month.”

Malik hums in agreement and lowers his head to rest his forehead against the side of Altair’s face, giving him the chance to look around as they pretended to make out, “Is he gone?”

“Yes.”

Malik did not straighten all at once (they were professionals), but the almost saccharine look of affection was toned down now, replaced with a small frown that was genuinely worried and, it made him feel warm in a way that was entirely different from earlier. Th caught each other’s eye and Malik smirked at him, as if guessing what he was thinking.

They had certain rules for these situations, one of which was that there would be no real touching beyond what the mission required. (It would not do to get carried away in a situation like this.)

So the way Malik leaned in to press his lips firmly against Altair’s was entirely unexpected.

“For luck.” He said as he pulled back, voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t need luck.” He shot back just as quietly and Malik’s stupid (attractive) smirking mouth mocked him for the obvious response.

“Call me.” He says as he pulled back, loud enough to be heard as bringing his hand up to his face, holding his pinky and thumb up. His smile was sweet now and Altair didn’t bother trying not to laugh as he left.


	4. 3: Drunk/Sloppy Kiss, AltMal (Kiss Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/19/2015. For komakirin@tumblr

“It would be terrible if word got out about this.” Malik commented, hiding his smile behind his own cup of wine. “Imagine if everyone knew that the Grandmaster of the Assassins cannot hold his alcohol!”

“Shut up, Malik.”

Malik only laughed at the glare thrown his way, perhaps a little tipsy himself, but nowhere close to being drunk under the table. Unlike Altair.

Malik leaned back against the pile of pillows he was lying on, feeling warm and languid, as he set his cup down.

“Why don’t you come and make me?” He crooks his fingers with a smirk, a challenge written in every line of his body.

Altair scowled at him and stood up.

Or made an attempt at trying. He did not make it all the way the first time, collapsing back onto his ass half way up. The second attempt went better, though he swayed quite a bit even before taking his first step. By the time he made it around the table, never quite managing to walk straight at any point, Malik was laughing to the point of tears at the display.

“Malik.” The name was growled like a warning and it might have been intimidating if it weren’t also a bit slurred.

“Come here.” He said, sitting up just enough to take Altair’s arm and tug him down (because apart from laughing more easily, Malik also gets pushy when he drinks). Altair followed the force of his pull, falling with none of a Master Assassin’s grace and coordination, landing on Malik heavily, almost painfully. It only brings about a fresh round of chuckles from the Dai.

“Look at you! If our novices could see how clumsy you are now they will surely lose all respect for you! Why–” But whatever Malik meant to say was lost as Altair sealed their mouths together.

He did, after all, make the trip to this side of the table for a purpose. Just because he could not walk straight did not mean he had forgotten.

Malik was still shaking with suppressed laughter as Altair’s lips moved against his. The kiss is…not bad, per-se, but certainly not the best they’ve shared. Still, Altair’s mouth is warm and sweet from the alcohol they consumed and whatever he is lacking in coordination he made up for with enthusiasm and sheer determination. By the time he is fumbling at the ties on Malik’s robes, Malik’s breath is stuttering from something other than laughter.


	5. 4: Awkward Kiss, Desmond/Shaun (Kiss Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/19/2015, for creed-of-aquila@tumblr

Glasses were an important invention. Shaun could, in no time at all, put together a comprehensive list of How Glasses Help Improve Human Life.

That being said, he was also very much aware of the limitations of glasses and could just as easily put together a list of reasons for why glasses, despite the fact that they help him see better (especially those things that are more than a few feet away) are an annoyance.

The list includes things such as rain and steam and Desmond Fucking Miles and his stupid mouth.

The first couple of kisses, quick, hurried things, were not that bad. Shaun’s glasses had barely been a problem. But it is clear that Desmond is not used to kissing someone with glasses, especially when things started to heat up.

When Desmond accidentally pushes against Shaun’s glasses for the fourth time, Shaun just pushed him back.

“This isn’t working.” He managed to forestall any protests on Desmond’s part by removing his glasses and carefully folding them before placing them on what he is sure is the table if only because that’s what he remembers it being. He wasn’t actually paying that much attention to it before he pulls Desmond back down to kiss him.

"I liked the glasses." Desmond didn't whine, exactly, but sounded put out. It did not, however, stop the way his hands slid under Shaun's shirt.

"Then you wear them next time."


	6. 5: Angry Kiss, AltMal (Kiss Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/22/2015, for kadarsayf@tumblr

“Are you an idiot? No,” Malik swept his hand out in exasperation “don’t answer that question.”

Altair grit his teeth, glaring at Malik who had not stopped pacing the length of their cell this whole time, “Are you done?”

“No.” And then, only then, did Malik stop and turn the full force of his glare onto Altair, “What part of ‘run’, did you not understand? It is such a simple word even a _child_ should be able to understand!”

“There is nothing wrong with my understanding.” The words were not shouted, but the force with which they were spoken was not lessened by that fact, “I could not run–”

“You mean you _would_ not run.” Malik snapped back, “Once again your pride has landed you into trouble and–”

Altair pushed away from the wall, suddenly, “pride has nothing to do with my decision.”

Malik did not back away as Altair walked closer, only glared defiantly, his one hand planted on his waist. “Then enlighten me as to what fool though lead to you being captured.” The words were mocking and they made Altair’s hands ball into fists and, for a moment, he thought he might actually be angry enough to hit the other man.

“ _You_.” And it was difficult to be calm when Malik only arched a brow as if everything coming out of Altar’s mouth was nonsense, “You are the reason I could not–would not run! Did you expect me to just leave you?”

The question was rhetorical. It did not require an _answer_ but he got one anyway, almost as soon as the last word left his mouth.

“Yes!”

There was silence in the aftermath of that word. There was silence and anger and something else hovering over them.

Altair steps closer, until they are barely a foot apart. His voice was low an even when he said, “then you are wrong.”

To which Malik only lets out a harsh laugh.

“Is that supposed to flatter me? To know that you do not think me capable of dealing with the situation myself?”

The words, ‘obviously not judging by the fact that you had been captured’ did not make their way out of Altair’s mouth. It had taken years, but he had learnt not to say the first words that came to mind.

Words were no use anyway. Malik will only take whatever words he speaks and twist them around. Malik had always been good at that, it is something Altair enjoys watching but not so much when it was like this.

So he dragged Malik forward instead, crushing their lips together hard enough that their teeth clacked against each other. Malik froze in surprise, but then he was pushing back against Altair, while his hand gripped the back of Altair’s hood to keep his mouth close.

The kiss seemed to involve more teeth and lips as they bit at each other. Altair grunted when Malik shoves him against the stone wall, then pulls Malik closer still until there isn’t any space between them and then held him there, fingers gripping hard enough to be painful.

When they break apart, they are both flushed and out of breath. They could have gone in again, with just as much violence as before until the festering anger burned itself out. Except for the way Malik’s thumb trails over his bottom lip. The anger is still there, but there is guilt and worry as well as he gently wipes away the blood from where the skin had split due a combination of the rough treatment earlier and being too dry. Altair places a kiss against the digit, then takes hold of Malik’s hand, pressing another to his palm. The simple gestures seems to pull the fight right out of them and Altair’s voice is a murmur when he speaks again.

“I know you are capable.” His lips ghost over Malik’s fingertips, “If nothing else, I hope you will never doubt that.”

“I do not.” Malik’s hand retreats. Then he leans forward, to hide his face in Altair’s shoulder, “but do not expect me to be pleased when you put yourself in harm’s way for my sake.”

Altair chuckled and held him. “then you understand why I could not leave you.”


	7. 4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”, AltMal (Dialogue Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/27/2015 for anon@tumblr

Altair collapsed on his dorm bed with a groan.

When Malik didn’t look up at all from the paper he was writing, he let out another groan, louder this time.

There was a sigh from Malik’s side of the room, as he turned around, “What? What is it?”

“My legs hurt.”

To which Malik only scoffed, “I did tell you to take it easy.” He briefly turned around to save his work, but didn’t really make any effort to get up yet. “What did you expect running two kilometres right from the start?”

“Malik...” Altair turned his head from where he was lying face down on his bed to glare at him...which only made Malik chuckle.

“It’ll go away in a day or two. You can survive until then.” In response, Altair only turned onto his back with a disgruntled sound.

“Isn’t there anyway to make it go away faster? It hurts every time I walk.”

When there was no immediate answer, he turned his head towards his roommate. They’ve been sharing a dorm room for months now and, despite the rocky start, they got along pretty well. By now, Altair could recognize Malik’s silence as an indication that he was trying to decide if he should say what was on his mind.

Altair waited as patiently as he could, knowing that if he pushed it would only make Malik less inclined to talk.

“Do you...well...I mean...” Malik trailed off for a moment before he cleared his throat, “I could give you a massage? When my brother started basketball he always complained about muscle pains and...” Then he blushed, looking like he’d wished he hadn’t opened his damn mouth. There was no saying exactly when things had developed the way they did. The road from annoying each other to being (sort of) friends had been a long but satisfying one. Recently, though, there has been something else hanging between them and Altair found himself intrigued by this offer for more reasons than just relief from the pain (though it was once again at the forefront of his mind when he shifted).

That wasn’t important though, because he knows Malik well enough that he knows if he doesn’t say anything _soon_ Malik will likely retract his offer and attempt to escape from the room altogether.

“That would be great.” He said and watches the way Malik purses his lips (and wonders how it might feel to kiss them if they would be soft or--).

“Okay.” Malik stood up and walked over as Altair sat up on the bed. “Sit on the edge.”

The fact that Malik was kneeling on the floor on front of him would have been more distracting if not for the pain when he moved his legs. There was no direct skin-on-skin contact because Altair was wearing long pants, but Malik’s fingers were a firm pressure on his calf. The touch was not sexual, which helped to keep his mind away from filthier thoughts.

By the time Malik was working on his other calf, Altair had fallen back against the bed with a groan.

“Fuck.”

Malik chuckled, “Good?”

“Very good.” 

They did not speak for a moment and Altair just enjoyed their proximity and the massage. When Malik’s hand retreated to his knee, Altair cracked his eyes open and sat up.

“There. If it’s still bothering you go take a warm bath.” Then, when it looked like Malik was about to pull his hand back, Altair reached out to grab it by the wrist.

“Thank you.” He said with all the sincerity he could and he watched the way Malik’s eyes softened into a smile.

“It’s nothing.” Altair might have told him it wasn’t just nothing, or asked him to lunch as a way of thanking him properly, but it was all made rather difficult by the way Malik leaned in to kiss him.


	8. 32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”, AltMal (Dialogue Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/26/2015 for phoenixislost@tumblr

Their mother had told them when they were little that they were not like humans.

Human hearts, she had told them, were stronger, more resilient. They could withstand the pain of breaking better than theirs which were brittle as if made of glass. Once broken, their hearts will never _heal_ and the break will chip away at who they are until there was nothing left.

“That is why you cannot fall in love with a human,” She said as she drew him and Kadar into her arms, “They do not understand the gift you are putting in their hands, or how very fragile it is. They cannot exchange hearts as we do, when you give them your heart they can give you nothing in return. Do not give them the power to hurt you.” She brushed their hair back and there are shadows in her eyes that make Malik cling to her all the harder, hoping that she was wrong that what their father had broken his and Kadar’s love could heal.

But it was useless, she died in the end and Malik resolved that he would never love a human.

Hundreds of years passed (their kind were long lived and immortal as long as they kept their hearts or had one another had shared with them) and Malik kept his resolution. The number of humans began to grow as their kind dwindled in number until Kadar abruptly asked him one day in a hushed, terrified voice if they were the last ones.

He held his brother tightly and reassured him that it was fine. Even if it were just the two of them they would be all right.

For a while they didn’t need anyone except each other. They cannot exchange hearts as many of their kind do because they were brothers not lovers, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except keeping Kadar safe.

Then there was Altair who showed up once a week at the library Malik worked. He was always asking for Malik’s help in looking for books. If it was not that then he was asking to check his account. Or he was asking for book recommendations for his cousin, for his friend, for himself until one day he asked Malik what books he liked.

“Why do you ask?”

Altair smiled at him with an easy confidence that should have been annoying and not charming, but Malik finds himself smiling back. His posture was casual, with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, when he answered, “I want to get to know you better.”

Malik named the thickest, most boring book he could think of off the top of his head and laughed when Altair brought it to the front.

“You’re kidding, right?”

In retrospect, Malik should have ended things then. He should have told Altair ‘no’ so that there wasn’t a shadow of a doubt that he wasn’t interested. He should have run out of there and put as much distance between them as possible. (Altair is human, after all, and his heart will mend regardless of what Malik does.)

But he didn’t and by the time Kadar was pulling him close and talking in worried tones about moving to another country it was a already too late.

His heart had began to feel warm whenever Altair came. When Altair smiled at him, leaning over the counter there is a gentle tug in his heart and he could no more stop it than the tide could help but answer the pull of the moon.

Someone once told Malik it was the most comforting feeling, to love and be loved in return.

All Malik could feel was fear.

He quit his job and never looked back, but even the thought of leaving the city left his heart pounding painfully and he wondered if a heart could be broken without having been given away. Terror made him leave, but it also kept him trapped in this city.

Eventually he ran into Altair again and there was a pulse of warmth in his heart that made him want to cry.

Altair was in front of him, hands on his shoulder and Malik needed to push him away but his heart ached to be close.

“Are you all right?” He expected anger. But what he got instead was worry and fear and Malik was confused. Altair’s human heart could not be broken ireeparably. What did he have to be worried about? “Malik, what happened?”

His thumb brushed over Malik’s cheek and he only realized then that he was crying.

“Malik–”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Malik blurted out, “and I’m terrified.”


	9. 27: “I’m pregnant.”, Kadar/Claudia (Dialogue Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/26/2015 for bewareofchris@tumblr

Claudia swatted Kadar on the arm hard enough to sting, “Stop it. I’m pregnant not an invalid!”

It hadn’t even been charming the first time (but Kadar had looked at her with such comical _awe_ that she had been amused). It was not that she'd never ask her husband carry things for her, but there was a difference between Kadar doing something for her and him doing something for her because he thought she was going to hurt herself (and the baby) doing it.

She swatted him again for good measures, but he only laughed.

“Sorry. I just...” He gestured vaguely as if it explained things, “you’re carrying a baby., _Our_ baby. I can’t...” Again with the vague gestures and Claudia sighs because, clearly, she had not married the smarter brother (she married the one she wanted). He wraps his arms around her, “You’re amazing.”

And Claudia laughed at him and pulled him in to kiss him, because he was ridiculous and looking at her like he did on their wedding day right before he started crying.


	10. 11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”, AltMal (Dialogue Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/25/2015 for komakirin@tumblr

“You can’t be serious.”

It was amazing how much Malik could convey without even being there. Right now, as Altair crouched in the snow and formed a snowball, his tone was saying that Altair was an _idiot_ and Malik had no idea why he was still in love with him.

Altair packed the snow between his gloved hands, forming it into a round shape, “Do you have a better idea?”

The ear piece crackled before Malik’s voice came through again.

“Altair.” Malik said with all the patience in the world, “This is a really bad idea.”

Altair made a sound like he was accepting Malik’s opinion as valid but straightened up with the snowball in his hand anyway.

“Altair. " Malik tried again as Altair watched the giant, many armed creature with its back to them critically while tossing his snowball up and down, testing its weight. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Because Altair had already lobbed the snowball at the thing without a hint of remorse.

_Smack._

Then there was silence, then Altair turned and he was _running_ because the monster was screeching and no doubt chasing him.

He heard Malik draw in a breath and hiss, “If you survive this, I’m going to _kill you_!”

Altair might have replied except he had to focus on running. He stumbled, once or twice, but the thing running after them was not meant to be in this place and it showed in its clumsiness in the snow.

Then Altair made it through the pass and slid to the ground just as the monster ran into the magic circle they had buried beneath the snow. It flared brightly and it was trapped in the column of light. Then a shot rang out and the magic circle flickered as it fell to the side. It hit the ground, twitched and then stopped moving.

Altair’s heart thumped loudly in his chest and he was panting from exhertion while in his ear piece he could hear Kadar’s victorious ‘whoop’ at the clean shot and _did you see that?_

There wasn’t the faintest trace of Malik’s voice.

But that was probably because he was stomping over looking like he might actually try to carry out his threat from earlier.

Altair didn’t bother standing (Malik would just punch him if he did).

Malik stopped in front of him, the snow crunching beneath him as he knelt down, “You’re an idiot.” He said, but his tone and the way he checked Altair over for injuries said, _you scared me._

Altair leaned back and did not apologize because he was not actually sorry. But he took Malik’s hand in (because it was trembling) and said, “Hey,” He smiled, “If you’re going to kill me, can I get a kiss first?”

He watched the tension drain out of Malik’s shoulder as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Altair’s shoulder, “...idiot.”


	11. 40: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”, AltMal (Dialogue Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/25/2015 for creed-of-aquila@tumblr

Back when they were in first grade, the teachers had had to come to terms with the fact that Altair and Malik simply would not get along no matter what was tried. Nothing seemed to work, not even putting them in seats at opposite sides of the room because some way or another Altair would inevitably find is way to where Malik was.

It wasn’t until second grade that a teacher finally figured out the source of the problem. It was so ridiculously simple that some of the teachers were embarrassed to admit that they hadn’t considered it because Malik wasn’t a girl.

The teacher who figured it out had pulled Altair aside and spoke to him in a gentle tone about how if he wanted Malik’s attention maybe he should try being nice to him for a change.

It was good advice but came a bit too late because Malik was not quick to drop the idea that Altair was his bitter enemy and second grade ended only slightly better than grade one did.

Third grade saw them put in different classes, but it was largely unnecessary because their relationship went from openly hostile to mutually tolerant after an incident involving Malik’s younger brother and Altair tackling the bully who had stolen Kadar’s lunch.

By seventh grade they were…not friends exactly, but they were frequently seen together even though all they seemed to do was argue.

There was no real reason _why_ , Malik just often found Altair _there_ whenever he went somewhere. Like right now when he went to the library to find a book and Altair just so _happened_ to be there as well, telling some stupid story about something that happened over the weekend.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been smiling until Altair leaned against the bookshelf and said teasingly, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Altair regretted the words almost immediately when the smile disappeared and was replaced with a sharp frown as Malik added another book to the pile in his arms.

(It wouldn’t be until highschool when Altair finally managed to ask Malik out.)


	12. 34: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”, AltMal (Dialogue Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/25/2015 for altairs-tummy@tumblr

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Malik isn’t complaining, exactly; not with the way he is dragging Altair in closer.

“Like what?” Altair smiles oh-so-innocently as if he has no idea what Malik means, “You’ll have to be more specific than that, Malik.”

They are on their way back to their chambers, in the halls where anyone could potentially walk up and see them (it may be night but in a fortress full of assassins there are a number of reasons why there might be people out and about).

They should not be doing this _here_ , but Altair is looking at him as if nothing else mattered, as if the world had narrowed down to only what the two of them occupied.

It makes him feel _wanted_ in a way that makes his heart jump and his head spin with the realization that, despite the flaws in his body, the love and attraction he feels for this man are returned with equal force.

“You’re an idiot.” He says even as he pushes Altair back against the wall and kisses him deeply.


	13. hi we’re neighbours and omg are you alright i could smell cooking burning - whoaaa now that’s just embarrassing? step aside i’ll handle this, EdwardxFederico (12 Days of Christmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for bewareofchirs @ tumblr on 12.14.2016

Edward didn't make it a habit to get to know his neighbours.

It wasn't that he was anti-social, exactly. He just wasn't the sort of person who did more than wave hello to the people living on his floor when they passed by each other. The people on his floor knew him to be willing to help move furniture in return for a free beer, and he remembered everyone by some quality or quirk he associated with them (like the Cat Lady, Beer-Belly Jim, That Guy with the Weird Stain On His Ceiling, Crab Man and Has a Son Who Plays Soccer).

It was an amiable relationship, all in all. Good for people who needed furniture moved or some help around the house and for Edward who got free beer.

Then there was the day he smelled something burning while playing video games. Edward paused his game, worriedly wondering if he'd left anything on the stove (he didn't, but smells had a funny way of making you second guess the things you thought you knew.)

The walls between the apartments were thin, so it was easy to hear it when his neighbour swore.

Ah, okay. So it wasn't his apartment.

Still, even if Edward wasn't on friendly terms with anyone, it was safer to be sure that the apartment that shared a wall with him didn't burn down. Besides, it was Christmas (according to the various malls and dollar stores that had started stocking Christmas related merchandise shortly after Halloween).

So, like any good neighbour (concerned that the wall he shared with his neighbour was going to burn down), he went over and knocked on the door.

Edward paused for a moment because the man who opened the door (a new face, for sure), was harried, but also kind of handsome.

"I'm sorry," He said with an accent (Italian?), "Can I help you?"

"Well," Edward said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I smelled something burning and I wanted to see if--" He trailed off. The apartments, as far as Edward could tell from the many times he'd helped move furniture into them, were laid out pretty much the same. It was an attempt at an open concept with the kitchen placed in such a way that it could be clearly seen from the door. This one was no difference. Edward whistled, "wow."

The man frowned at him. Edward might have expected him to pull his shoulders back, but his posture was perfectly straight to begin with.

"Right." Edward added because it didn't mean there wasn't a fight brewing just because the posturing wasn't there, "look. I'll handle this." He pushed the man out of the way and he had to be very new because he looked _confused_ when Edward waltzed right into his apartment.

"Excuse me. I can handle this--"

Edward looked at the warzone that might have been a kitchen once upon a time (he was exaggerating. No one was capable of that level of disaster without doing it deliberately), then back at his neighbour, "right." He said, "where's the pot? Do you have another one?" He tapped the handle of the one on the stove before making a 'tch' sound. He grabbed the dish cloth and pulled it off the stove and dumped it in the sink. "And what do you have in the fridge?"

Then he went and looked into it. Edward sighed, "You don't have any beer." He sounded disappointed, but at least there was a good stock of vegetables and some meat that had survive this man's attempt at cooking.

"What?"

"Well, usually." Edward closed the fridge with his foot, "people pay me a beer for my help. But I'll let this go just once. Because it's Christmas."

The man stared at him as Edward pulled out a french knife from the knife stand (all shiny and sharp and unused). "It's November." He said.

"Close enough. Look, I'm just worried that if you burn your apartment down you'll take mine with it so if you'd just shut up and let me do this I'd appreciate it."

~ + ~

The next day, the man showed up at Edward's door with a bottle of wine. "My name is Federico." Which was a great deal shorter than Hot Kitchen Disaster.

Edward blinked and took the bottle being offered to him and squinted at the label. It read: Conterno Barolo, Monfortino, in large, stylized letter. None of that meant anything to him. All he could understand was 'dry red wine', '2000', 'net contents 750ml', 'product of Italy' and 'alcohol 14% by vol'.

"Uh." He said, "Thank you?"

"You can drink it now. But it could stand to be aged for a while longer."

"Like how long?" Because Edward's experience with alcohol was limited to the sort that was opened immediately.

"Ten more years, maybe." He spread his hands out with a grin, "At the very least, wait until after Christmas."

~ + ~

"Get a crockpot." Edward said when they were both waiting for the elevator one day. "Toss everything in, turn it on. No mess, no fuss, no problems. You can make enough to last you the week and you won't even need to cook again. Make pulled pork, or something. Good in sandwiches, on rice, on pasta...or even just by itself."

Federico stare for a moment, "You don't seem like the sort of person who cooks."

"You learn a few things when you live on your own." Edward shrugged, "first time out of the nest?"

There was a short laugh, "is it very obvious?"

"A bit." The elevator _pinged_ as it arrived at their floor, "Okay. But if you can afford to throw more than two hundred dollars away on a bottle of wine you can waste forty dollars on a crockpot."

~ + ~

Federico followed Edward's advice, but even after a few weeks, he didn't seem to be getting better.

"Perhaps you just have the magic touch?" Federico suggested one afternoon as Edward dumped the last of the chopped vegetables in.

"Or maybe," Edwards said as he put the lid on the pot, "You're just fucking terrible."

"Can they not both be true?"

~ + ~

Edward was half-way through his beer when Federico said, "So it's actually Christmas soon and as wonderful as your cooking is, I thought we could go out and eat."

"Okay." Edward said, with a smirk, "But I had this whole thing planned out. I was going to make dinner and open that bottle of wine you gave me when we first met. It would be a shame to waste it."

Federico waved him off, "the wine will keep. I already made reservations."

"That so?" Edward took another swig of beer, "Are you asking me for a date?"

"And if I am?"

Edward laughed, "Well, then. I guess you've got yourself a date."


	14. I live below you and I was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW, AltMal (12 Days of Christmas, 2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for caspernottheghost @ Tumblr on 12.15.2015. If it's December it's probable that I'm taking [Christmas requests](http://dreamingcellardoor.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas-requests).

Malik had spent the entire morning making sure Kadar had everything he needed for this trip ("Did you pack your passport? Remember to keep it in the same place so you don't lose it. Do you have your phone? Is it charged? Did you bring some gloves? Kadar, did you remember to pack--").

But Kadar was far from him now (heading back to their parents on a train), leaving Malik to experience what is commonly known as 'empty nest syndrome'.

He had a book with him that he wasn't actually reading as he sat down on the nook by the window. Instead, he alternated between looking out the window and checking his phone for updates from his brother. It was snowing and the world was quiet in the way it only got when it was snowing (and when there were no little brothers trying to drag Malik outside and play in the snow like Malik wasn't already an adult and too old to be making snow angels or snowmen outside).

The silence was only broken by the occasional car passing by the front of the house (a two level duplex where the owner was renting out the living spaces on both floors). Malik was almost nodding off when suddenly the snow falling was joined by a body following. Malik jumped when, unlike the snow, the man made a loud thump when he hit the ground.

Malik looked out the window, trying to see where the man had fallen, lying on his back with a grimace. Malik swore. He slipped on his boots as quickly as he could before grabbing his coat. He was halfway to where the man (whom he recognised as the tenant renting the floor above his) by the time he was shrugging on his coat.

"Are you all right?" The man didn't sit up, but turned his head to look at Malik like he wasn't sure what was going on. Malik didn't even bother with the zipper on his jacket as he crouched down. "What's your name?"

"Altair." He answered, confused about why Malik was asking this like he didn't regularly come to return Altair's mail.

It wasn't until he asked, "What day is it?" Did it dawn on Altair what was going on.

"I don't think I a concussion," When Malik only continued to frown at him, he grinned and answered, "December 24, Christmas Eve."

Malik nodded, looked between him and the house...where there was a string of Christmas light dangling from the edge of the roof, only partly attached.

"What were you doing before you fell?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Altair sat up, "I was putting up Christmas lights."

Malik looked between him and the house, where he could see foot prints "yes." He said slowly, "but why? Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"I was suddenly inspired." Then Altair was brushing the snow off himself and heading back towards the ladder he had set against the side of the house.

Malik grabbed him by the arm, "you're not seriously going back up there."

Altair nodded agreeably, "I am. Why? Are you worried about me?"

 _That_ made Malik let go and flush, "No."

And just to prove it, he stormed back into his own home. He was so _not_ worried, in fact, that he got a scarf and gloves before coming back out.

Altair laughed at him from where he was setting up the lights on the roof. In response, Malik flipped him off.

When Altair didn't show any other symptoms of a concussion, Malik grudgingly leaned against the tree on the yard and with a sigh. The yard was largely empty this time of year except for the huge snowball Kadar had started a while back, but was forced to stop when most of the snow melted during a particularly warm week. Then after that, they'd only gotten powdery snow unfit for any kind of snowball rolling up until the night before Kadar left (a fact that he had whined incessantly about even as he was getting on his train).

Malik weighed the ridiculousness of building a snowman at this age against how ridiculous he looked standing out here just watching Altair, before deciding he couldn't be more ridiculous than the man putting up Christmas lights the day before Christmas.

And so, he crouched down and made a snowball in his hands.

He was packing snow along the snowman's neck when Altair came up behind him.

"Nice snowman."

Malik was not embarrassed to be caught (the flush on his cheeks was just from the cold). So he nodded and went back to making sure the head of the snowman wasn't going to roll off. At some point, it turned into an argument between them about what was the proper way to accessorise this snowman (which included a brief interlude where Altair suggested they only needed one stick for an arm. Malik made sure to hit him with the stick for that).

When the snowman was finished to the satisfaction of them both, Malik took a picture with his phone and sent it to Kadar.

Then he went back inside, fixed himself some tea (and tried not to think about how attractive Altair looked, face pink from the cold as he talked about why the snowman needed a scarf).

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he was woken up by the doorbell. When he answered the door, Altair was there and the light from the roof cast their golden light on the side of his face. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he looked like he was trying hard not to seem nervous.

"I wanted your opinion on the lights." He said. He was jogging a bit in place as Malik got ready.

"I think you should just leave it. You're taking them down after New Years anyway."

Altair shrugged as Malik stepped outside. Their snowman was still standing there with a frown made from small rocks they'd found by digging in the snow. He stepped past it so he could get a good look at the lights on the roof and turned around.

Then stared.

There, on the slope of the roof were the words, "will you go out with me?" spelled out in Christmas lights.

"Oh." Malik said.

"Yeah." Altair said, stepping up beside Malik as casually as he could manage. "So, what do you say?"

He sounded so _hopeful_ that Malik couldn't stop the way he stepped towards him. Altair grinned when Malik's arm slipped to his back.

Malik leaned in, "You're taking that down in the morning."

"If you want." Altair agreed easily, reaching out to jerk Malik in so he fell against him. Oh, and he looked so _pleased_ with himself that Malik rolled his eyes at him. 

(But it didn’t stop him from reciprocating when Altair kissed him.)


	15. FRIENDS AU (tropical theme and shirtless), AltMal (12 Days of Christmas, 2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for epherians @ Tumblr on 12.23.2015. If it's December it's probable that I'm taking [Christmas requests](http://dreamingcellardoor.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas-requests).

For as long as Kadar could remember, Altair had been Malik's friend.

He wasn't entirely certain how the friendship had started (the few times he'd asked, Malik had just shook his head, "Altair's just a pest." but he was smiling when he said it with more fondness than his words would suggest), but he was aware of a few things about their relationship.

One: no one (absolutely no one) was allowed to mess with Malik and get away with it. Kadar wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but by the time he was in school everyone knew to not try anything.

Two: Altair was the only one allowed to mess up Malik's carefully created organization system with impunity. Kadar had never been executed for accidentally placing a book he'd borrowed from his brother back in the wrong place, but that was because Malik didn't let him touch his things. But Altair would come in, take a book from Malik's shelf and place it back in the wrong spot and all Malik would do was glare at him. (But never actually stop him from borrowing his books or not-so-secretly place his own on Malik's shelf).

Three: their main way of interacting seemed to be through annoying and insulting each other, interrupted by the occasional friendly conversation and sometimes when they sat together and talked in hushed tones with their heads tipped close to each other. But most of it involved them squabbling with each other. They seem to enjoy it, for some reason Kadar couldn't even begin to understand.

Four: on those rare occasions where the fight escalates, they have different rituals for how to resolve it which is dependent on who was at fault. Altair is most likely to apologize by appealing to Malik's sweet tooth, bringing him a box of all his favourites from the Indian sweets shop in town they always go to. Kadar wasn't exactly certain what Malik did, exactly, but he'd ambush Altair either at the end of school or at his house, to drag him off somewhere. It always ended with them sitting in the old tree in the park, with their shoulders touching and their heads turned towards each other.

Five: Altair was hopelessly, utterly and, above all else, stupidly in love with Malik.

Six: Malik had absolutely no clue about list item number 5. 

Seven: Altair was becoming increasingly desperate to rectify Number 6 the longer Malik remains oblivious, to the point where he had sabotaged his own thermostat to make this into a tropical themed Christmas party as an excuse for everyone to go shirtless.

Like their way of arguing instead of talking like normal, civilized people, Kadar wasn't entirely sure what Altair meant to do, but the plan seemed to be working, seeing how Malik was desperately making conversation to distract himself from ogling Altair's naked torso (though he wasn't having much success from the way he'd trail off every time Altair came within view).

It was hilarious, but Malik's continued company meant that Kadar was too occupied to go speak to the pretty girl across the room (and there was the fact that, at this point, someone was going to have to throw Altair a bone since Malik clearly wasn't going to get a clue on his own).

So while Malik was distracted, Kadar cut in to say, "Okay, do you remember that time when you took me to the movie with you and Altair?"

"What?" Malik jerked to sudden attention and there was a moment of obvious panic when he tried to figure out what Kadar had asked, "which time are we talking about? We take you with us to the movies all the time."

Which was part of the problem.

"The time when Altair got really angry about it."

Malik nodded slowly, frowning as he tried to figure out where Kadar was going by bringing this up (probably because Altair's naked chest was no longer around to fry his brain).

"Did he ever tell you it was supposed to be a date?"

Kadar already knew he didn't even before Malik snorted at him in disbelief.

"That's not even funny."

Kadar nodded, "that's because it wasn't a joke."

"Kadar," Malik began with endless patience (and no small degree of _pity_ for the terrible misconception his little brother was under), "it wasn't a date."

"That's why he got all pissy because I was there? Can you explain to me why he's always so angry whenever you bring me or anyone else along on one of these 'not dates'."

Malik looked distinctly unimpressed by Kadar making the air quotes, but he looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.

"We're not--he's my best friend, Kadar."

"Okay, but can't he be both? If you guys start dating, will he suddenly not be your friend anymore? I'm just saying," He said, raising his voice and Malik look confused by (and suspicious of) the sudden change in volume, "you've been staring at him all night. You might want to say something before you explode."

"I haven't--" Malik began hotly, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, you have. And it's obviously what was meant to happen. I mean, this isn't exactly subtle." Kadar waved a hand, indicating the room at large as Malik's expression froze in dawning horror even before Altair spoke.

"Well, subtle didn't exactly work."

Malik didn't turn around, but glared at Kadar as he stood up. He mouthed, "I hate you" at him, Kadar nodded, "you're welcome." he said without bothering to indicate who it was directed towards.

Not long after, he saw the way Altair took Malik by the arm and helped him up. Malik's hand settled on the crook of Altair's elbow, looking embarrassed and pleased all at once before Altair dragged him further into the house.

Kadar sincerely hoped that whatever happened would be worth the energy bill.


	16. i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face, AltMal (12 Days of Christmas, 2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for phoenixislost @ Tumblr on 12.30.2015. If it's December it's probable that I'm taking [Christmas requests](http://dreamingcellardoor.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas-requests).

Malik looked suspicious at the box in front of him. It was a square box red with tiny Christmas trees decorating it and wasn't wrapped so much as decorated so all Malik had to do to open it was lift the lid. He looked distinctly _unimpressed_ when he saw what was inside.

"Really? A box in another box?" He clicked his tongue and removed the smaller box, "you're hilarious." He said, clearly meaning the _opposite_ as he carefully unwrapped the gift, taking care to not rip the wrapping paper.

Altair could be heard lauging from where sat down on the couch to get a good angle from which to recod Malik's face as it went from unimpressed to annoyed to furious as he went through box, after box, after box, after _box_ , each wrapped in a different kind of wrapping paper. Malik had gotten to the point where he was just ripping the paper off when he found a box wrapped in silver paper.

He made a strangled sound when he saw it, "another box! I swear Altair, if I find another box inside this one I'm going to murder you!"

"I can't promise it won't be another box." Altair said, sounding amused (but the camera didn't capture the way he chewed his lip, looking so obviously nervous that if Malik had looked up he'd have seen right through the charade).

Malik didn't even bother to glare at him, and instead pulled the wrapping paper off the small box that could fit neatly in his palm.

Then he stopped. He stared for the longest time at the box in his hand without taking the contents out. His brow furrowed and he looked towards Altair (and the camera), looking like he didn't know what he was looking at. There couldn't have been enough space in the box for him to get his fingers in because he gently turned the present box upside down on the table. When he lifted away the box, there was, once again another box left behind. This one wasn't wrapped in festive paper so brightly coloured it was almost garish. It wasn't bright at all. Instead it was pitch black in colour and unadorned. There was a seam running all along the sides, bisecting the box into sections on the top and bottom. Malik put the box on the outside down so he could pick up the small black box in his hand.

The video shook like Malik's voice did when he said, "Altair..." Altair set the phone down on a stand he'd prepared before hand, making sure he was still getting a good shot of Malik's face as he turned to Altair. There was less anger there (oh, but it was still there in some capacity), but it was confused as he tried to figure out if this were a joke too. The way Malik's head moved tracked Altair's moving (off screen) around the table until he came into view of the camera. He stopped beside Malik, making the discarded wrapping paper crouch beneath, first, his feet, then his knees as he kneeled down. He doesn't take the box from Malik's hand, but covered his hand from underneath with one of his own and opened the lid on the black box with the other.

Malik laughed because it wasn't another box inside but a ring (he laughed because it didn't seem real, because he hadn't expected this at all, because the anger at having wasted so much time unwrapping presents suddenly dissipated).

The ring was a thick band that was silver in colour (though whether it was silver or something else one couldn't tell from the video). The center of it was made up of geometric patterns created out of brushed metal sections. It was simple and the sort of ring Altair could imagine Malik wearing everyday and when Malik saw it, his mouth formed an 'o', but didn't make any sound.

"Will you marry me?" The words were quiet, just loud enough to be picked up by the microphone. 

"I--" Malik's voice cracked, "Yes. Of course, I will." And as Altair slid the box from his hand, he said again, "yes."

Altair took the ring from the box and slid it onto Malik's finger. (He'd set up everything to record Malik's reaction. He was not planning to capture the equally foolish grin on his own face.) He ran his thumb over the cool ring, then he suddenly pulled Malik down to kiss him, briefly.

"Good." Altair said, leaning in to bump their noses together.

Malik was rolling his eyes, but he couldn't quite stop himself from smiling, "I can't believe you made me open all those boxes."

"But it was worth it."

The answer he got was a snort, "we'll see."


	17. i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years, MariaxEvie (12 Days of Christmas, 2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for theonlymoosewhoeatssalad@ Tumblr on 01.03.2016. If it's December it's probable that I'm taking [Christmas requests](http://dreamingcellardoor.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas-requests).

She had met Maria Thorpe because of work. It was supposed to be a professional relationship but Evie (though she loathed to admit it) had a habit of getting attached to people far more easily than she ever anticipated. It was _embarrassing_ because Jacob was always the first to notice (long before Evie was past the point of denial), and he never failed to tease her about it.

More often than not, she recognized it in the sudden gleam of Jacob's eyes that always precluded him going, "aha". Which is often followed by Evie saying warningly, "Jacob..."

"You like her!" He'd crow, and she almost always ended saying, "I have no idea what you're going on about."

It hasn't happened in years now, but that wasn't because Evie had gotten better at not falling in love with the people she worked with. It was because she'd been in love with Maria Thorpe during that entire period of time.

Maria's eyes were bright when she opened her present, "oh." she said as she slid the box open, revealing a gold bracelet.

Evie looked over Maria's shoulder, "well, that's pretty." As Maria stroked a finger over the bright green stone set into it, Evie added, "wonder who it was from?"

(It had been from her, she'd gone looking for it after Maria had told her a story about her girlhood, how she had seen a bracelet in an antique store. She'd been reading about Saint George the Dragon Slayer and she had been convinced that the green stone on the bracelet had to be a dragon's eye to be such a bright green.

"A child's foolishness." She had said with a laugh. "But it was a very nice bracelet. I wouldn't mind owning it."

It had been _hard_ because she was working only off the description Maria had given her and she was still worried that it wasn't _exactly_ what Maria meant and Evie wanted it to be _perfect_ \--)

"Here, let me help you." Evie said as Maria pulled the bracelet off the velvet lining inside the box. She took the bracelet and put it on Maria's slim wrist. It was a perfect fit (of course it was). Maria was turning her hand to get a good luck at how she wore the piece of jewellery.

Maria's smile was _pleased_ in a way that made Evie relax.

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble." Evie said, and started to peel the wrapping paper off her gift, "the clasp looked a bit tricky so--"

"No," Maria said firmly, a smirk pulling at the edge of her lips as she leaned in closer to Evie and whispered into her ear, "I meant for the gift."

Evie froze, "...why do you think it's from me?"

"I don't think, Evie." Maria's smile when she pulled back was dazzling, "I _know_."

Even if Maria was trying to act mysterious (and goodness knows her smile was distracting), Evie only sighed, "...it was Jacob, wasn't it?"

Maria laughed, "Yes." She looked at the bracelet again, "Where did you get this from? It really looks a lot like the one I saw when I was a child."

"I slayed a dragon and took its eye." Evie said drily, even though her heart was hammering in her chest. That made Maria laugh again, "Hey, it wasn't easy."

"I don't doubt it." Maria rested her hand on the box sitting on Evie's lap, "So, what does Evie the Dragon Slayer want as her prize for defeating the dragon? Fame? Glory?"

"I don't have much use for fame or glory." Then, Evie cleared her throat, "but a date might be nice."


	18. YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE, KadarxClaudia (12 Days of Christmas, 2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for margsi@ Tumblr on 01.03.2016. If it's December it's probable that I'm taking [Christmas requests](http://dreamingcellardoor.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas-requests).

"But they just taste like sugar?" Claudia was _amused_ by the offended sound Kadar made at that, "I do not understand why you would want them in your drink. Which is already sweet enough by itself." To make her point, she took a sip from her own mug.

Kadar frowned at her.

"You can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows. That'd be like--like life without rainbows! It would be like having a game console without any controllers." His voice ended on something close to a whine and Claudia laughed at him.

"A console without a controller is just a useless box." She pointed out while she crossed her legs primly, "on the other hand, _I'm_ still drinking this hot chocolate." She took another drink of it just to prove her point.

"But it's not the same! Have you ever even tried it?"

"Yes." She said simply, "I didn't like it."

(She didn't mind it, exactly, but the way Kadar got all mock-offended at the very idea that she didn't amused her greatly.)

Kadar groaned, "I don't get it. How do you not like them in your hot chocolate? Why do you hate love?"

"I do not." She said, tucking her feet on the couch. She leaned sideways so she was a warm weight against Kadar's side, distracting him from the rebuttle he'd been about to launch into. 

She looked up at him coyly.

"That's not a valid argument." He said, even as he slung one of his arms over her shoulders.

"Isn't it?" She asked, and wriggled closer.

"No." Then, because he liked the way she smelled, added, "maybe." There was a groan, "Okay fine."

"Good." She said, smugly, before she pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him, with just the right amount of sweetness.


	19. The Snow Queen, AltMal (Fairy Tale AU Meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 06/27/2016 for phoenixislost for the [fairy tale meme](http://dreamingcellardoor.tumblr.com/post/146473744740/fairytale-au-prompts) that I am always accepting requests for.

_The cold seeped into every corner of Altair's world, like water invading every crevice however small they may be. It filled his lungs when he breathed, made his breath shudder and shake as he froze from the inside. It stung his skin and his finger prickled as they pressed against the smooth, perfect surface of the Apple._

_(And deep within his chest, nestled against his heart a mirror shard made him _cold_ in a more metaphorical sense until colours were dulled, sounds became muted and even food tasted like ash on his tongue. Until everything simple and joyous became _bland_ and unimportant.)_

_He was staring at the Apple, holding it close to his face, his breath barely visible now as the temperature of the very air he breathed fell. He admired the perfect lines of it, the way it's surface glinted and glowed, it being the loveliest thing Altair had seen in a long while. He did not turn away from the Apple even when there was the crunch of snow being walked on, followed by the echoing footsteps on stone._

_The sounds stopped close enough to him that Altair could see, from the corner of his eyes, the tip of someone's boots seconds before Malik knelt down. He grabbed Altair by the face and tilted his face up roughly with hands covered in thick gloves._

_The mirror shard in his heart froze his heart, but the one in his eye heightened his awareness of all things imperfect and flawed. So it was that he noticed the crease in Malik's brow, the pinched look in his eyes and the raw rasp of his voice first._

_"Let's go home, Alair." He heard the ugly hitch in Malik's voice as he leaned forward to press his forehead, scaldingly hot, against Altair's as tears pooled in his eyes. "Can't we just go home?"_

~ + ~

The door slammed shut, startling Kadar on his perch. He turned his head to where Malik had just come in from the door, his face red as he clutched his book to his chest.

"I've had enough of that idiot!" He slammed the book (covered entirely in mud) on the table, his hands pressed against the cover as he bit his lips in a way that meant he was holding back tears. Kadar shook his wings out before flying the short distance from his perch to land in front of Malik on the table. Malik looked at him and said, "I don't care anymore. He can go and throw himself in the lake for all I care!"

"What happened?" Kadar said, cocking his raven head as Malik scrubbed at his face.

"Just Altair being an asshole." Malik peeled off his gloves and walked to the corner to hang up his coat. "Again. I don't know what's gotten into him lately! He was always a jerk, but lately he's just been--it's like I don't know him anymore!"

Which, given that the two of them had been friends since childhood said a lot.

Kadar was not a child, but a raven Malik had found and raised so he had no human hands to hug Malik with, but he stepped closer so he could nudge close to Malik's ear with his beak.

"Maybe he'll grow out of it." He said when he managed to pull a smile from Malik.

Malik ran his fingers down Kadar's back with a snort. "I don't care if he does. I'm done dealing with him." He was turning to go put the kettle on the stove when he caught sight of the scenery outside the window. "Looks like winter's coming early this year." He said idly as snow began to fall outside.

~ + ~

They were met by Kadar who swooped down froma tree branch to perch on the arm Malik offered him as soon as they walked through the portal that took Malik to the Snow Queen's castle.

"You found him!" Kadar shook his feathers out. "You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that? We walked so _far_ to find you!"

Malik didn't rebuke his brother for his complaint and Altair didn't apologize. While Kadar couldn't frown, he certainly looked like he meant to. To forstall anymore complaints, Malik pulled out a piece of dried meat from a pouch at his waist and offered it to Kadar who, after fluttering his wings, went, "hmph!" But accepted the bit of meat.

When Malik turned around, he found Altair staring at them and the faint smile he had been wearing disappeared again like something he was ashamed of. He turned back to Kadar and Altair wondered when they had become such perfect strangers.

"Where's Ezio?" Malik asked as Kadar swallowed the treat he'd been given. Kadar stretched out his wing as if to point.

"He went that way. I think he was chasing a doe."

Malik sighed. "Can you bring him here?" He offered Kadar another piece of meat which he accepted happily. Then he lifted his arm to help Kadar take flight and Altair remembered how he had still been practising that the last time they saw each other. Now the motion was so natural and easy (and Altair regretted that he hadn't been there to witness the change, the moment Malik must have succeeded and what sort of expression he would have worn.)

They waited as the call of, 'Ezio!' faded amongst the trees.

Despite the fact that they had held each other and cried in the Snow Queen's castle, _out here_ they were awkwardly shuffling their feet in the snow, standing several metres away from each other. Malik was staring resolutely towards the distance and Altair admired how broad his shoulders had become, the changes to his body noticieable even with the many layers he wore. Altair rubbed his own arms with a grimace. He was wearing far too little for this weather (it had not bothered him before, but it did now).

His fidgeting drew Malik's attention to him and he sighed before walking over, unclasping his heavy cloak as he walked.

"Here." He said and wrapped the cloak around Altair's shoulders. He might have protested, but it was _warm_ the way Malik's skin had been...and because Malik was glaring at him as if daring him to complain. "I'm wearing more than you are."

Which was true, though Altair was sure it must have still been cold, but Malik went on and tugged off his gloves as well.

"You don't need to--"

"Oh, shut up." Malik said with a roll of his eyes, "I didn't cross half the continent just to watch you lose your fingers to frost bite." He pushed the gloves against Altair's chest, and when he let go, it was to shove his hands back into his pockets.

"Thank you." He finally said after slipping the glvoes on and Malik nodded.

~ + ~

Ezio was a reindeer, a buck that strutted proudly up to them when he returned with a lady friend in tow.

"I was not off enjoying myself, Malik! All right," He conceded to Malik's unimpressed look, "maybe I enjoyed myself a little. But I found help! After all, I cannot carry both of you." He nudged at Malik's stony expression with his wet nose until Malik's expression eased into something softer, then he was strutting around the two of them, and tossing his head until he heard a chuckle befor ehe said, "We will have you both back in no time, my friend!"

They each took one reindeer, with Altair riding on the doe (who kept sighing at Ezio's direction in the same way Altair kept staring at Malik), while Malik sat on top of Ezio who would not stop talking all the entire way. Malik's smile was exasperated and Altair remembered when he used to be the one who had been able to pull those smiles from him (and he raged against the unjustice of having lost so much time).

The snow had taken on an orange tinge by the time they stopped at a small cottage near the base of the mountain. The temperature had steadily fallen as they travelled and, even with Malik's coat, Altair was cold by the time the door to the cottage opened for them.

The man who let them in was a giant compared to them, but the way he chuckled and spread his arms in greeting when Malik dismounted made him seem friendly. "Malik. It is good to see you back. I see you found your playfellow."

"Hello, Adewale." Malik said, "can we stay for the night?"

"Of course."

~ + ~

"You should sleep." Malik said around a wide yawn. Altair smiled at the way he rubbed at his eyes. There was a lack of space in Adewale's cottage so they were sharing a bedroll, the heavy down blanket small enough that they were forced to lay close to each other so they'd both fit underneath.

"I feel like I've been sleeping this whole time." Altair whispered like they had when they were children, sitting together on the space where the roses had grown between their two houses (their own little secret garden).

That made Malik roll his eyes again. "Well, I definitely haven't, so let me sleep." He grumbled and shut his eyes as Altair chuckled.

When his breathing deepened, Altair's reached out with his hand and took one of Malik's in his. Though his fingers hand been lax, they curled around Altair's.

"Didn't I say to let me sleep?" Was a sleepy, nearly incoherent mumble that Malik didn't bother to open his eyes to deliver, and he didn't see it when Altair smiled at him, but felt it when Altair stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Malik might have told him he was too old now for such a thing to help him sleep, but he kept quite instead and just let Altair do it.

~ + ~

Adewale sent them off with a lovely sled painted in blue and trimmed in gold.

"Go see Anne." He said with his large hands on Malik's shoulders, "then head for the nearest port."

"What am I looking for there?" Malik asked as Altair made sure their things were secured to the sled properly, while Kadar made rude comments about his knots.

"An old friend." He said and that was it.

~ + ~

It was a a short travel to their next location where a woman with red hair greeted them. Like before, though she was a complete stranger to Altair, she recognized Malik and pulled him into an embrace that Malik returned with no small amount of embarassment.

"Look at the two of you." She laughed and ushered them inside. She clicked her tongue at Altair, who had borrowed some old clothes from Adewale that hadn't fit and Malik, whose clothes had been new at some point but now looked like they had seen quite the journey. "I have some clothes you can take. The two of you cannot go home looking like a pair of vagabonds!"

They changed in the backroom together and Malik didn't think much of it. They had done this before as small children and Malik didn't expect it to be different now. Though he couldn't help but try to sneak looks at Altair's body, noting how the years of living in the Snow Queen's halls hadn't done his body any favours, leaving him skinny, almost gaunt in a way that made Malik frown.

"Ahem." Kadar said, mimicking the sound of Mr. Frye's way of clearing his throat (in the way ravens are able to do) instead of actually clearing his throat. "If you're both done staring you should probably finish getting changed." He made an indignant sound when Malik threw his shirt at him.

They both turned away from each other and Malik was calling Kadar every nasty name he could think of as his blush spread to the tips of his ears (and he wondered if Altair really had been staring as well and what he thought about what he saw).

~ + ~

They got to the port with more luggage than they started with and bellies full of hot food. But not so many things that they could not carry them. They parted ways with Ezio and his latest love at the city borders (Malik had held him about the neck and whispered his thanks and Ezio had nosed at him fondly). The sled they had been given permission to sell in order to help them on the rest of the journey. They had intended to find a ship to take them home and Malik was asking around the dock when someone called out to them.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" There was a man there, with a hand on his hip, a red bandana on his head and wide grin on his face, "if it isn't Malik! How have you been, kid?"

At this point, Altair couldn't even pretend to be surprised to run into yet another person that Malik had met. But he didn't expect the way Malik greeted the stranger with, "Mary!"

"...Mary?" Altair said and watched Malik walk up to the--apparently, woman and started talking to her.

"Yeah, she's a woman." Kadar said from where he was standing on a barrel. "You can pick your jaw up now." He added as Malik waved them over.

~ + ~

The price of their passage was the story of their journey (a lot of which Altair had been hearing for the first time).

"That's quite the story, kid." Mary said (and now with her hair down it was easy to tell that she was most definitely a woman), "so the glass is no longer in his eye?" She looked at Altair critically like she'd be able to tell and Altair scowled in response.

"Adewale told me that it was."

"How did the two of you meet?" Altair asked, making Mary grin, Malik blush and Kadar laugh from where he was enjoying a dish of fresh entrails.

"This one." She said, jerking her thumb at Malik, "wandered into a bandit camp and was captured."

Altair turned to Malik who was still blushing so hard his face fairly glowed. He couldn't help the twitch of his lips and when Malik caught him (nearly) smiling he glared.

They traded stories like that until late in the night and some time after Kadar wandered above deck for some fresh air, Malik slumped against his side asleep.

"He really went a long way to find you." Mary noted before taking a swig of her drink.

"I know." Altair said, and he was worried that even if he said it so very quietly that it would wake Malik up.

Mary looked at him for a moment that seemed to drag on before she nodded, as if confirming something. "Take care of him, all right? He needs someone to look after him."

"I will."

~ + ~

They were back at the outskirts of their hometown by the time the early spring flowers were in full bloom.

"Let's make camp." Malik said and Altair nodded. Later, when their only light came from the campfire, the stars and the moon, Malik said, "do you think anyone is living in our houses now?"

"Probably." Altair said. Across from the, Kadar was happily pulling the meat off a small animal he'd caught. "It has been--how long has it been?"

"Three years." It was warmer now, but the winter chill still lingered in the spring evening so Malik shifted closer to the fire. Altair watched his profile, lit by the flickering light of their campfire for a moment, saying nothing. It was Malik who turned his head first with a frown and said, "what is it?"

"Why did you come after me? I hadn't treated you well the days before I left with the Snow Queen. You could have just abandoned me to my fate." He shuffled closer on hands and knees so he could see Malik's face clearly. He was biting his lip as he turned back to look at the fire before a sigh left his lips.

"Because someone had to and no one else was going to do it." Malik pulled the thin blanket more tightly around his shoulder. Kadar looked between the two of them, then shook out his wings and made a show of leaving with, "well, I think I'm just going to find a nice branch to go sleep on. Maybe very high in a tree. Very high." which inevitably meant he was trying to give them the illusion of privacy while he stayed within eavesdropping distance.

Altair considered throwing a rock at him but the thought couldn't be finished before Kadar was gone.

Malik chuckled at him. "The two of you could never get along."

"We might if he were less cheeky."

"He is a raven." Malik said patiently. "It is what they do." They fell silent again before Malik started, "I don't think it was all for you." He was frowing at the fire again, like the answers could be divined in the flickering flames the way Altair had been trying to find 'eternity' in the shape of the ice once. "You were always alone, but so was I. Apart from Kadar and you, who would care if I were to disappear?" They were orphans, the both of them, and their loneliness had been one of the reasons they'd banded together. Malik shrugged. "I felt needed when I was with you. Thinking that it was my responsibility to take care of you made me feel like I had a place in the world."

"Was that all it was?" Altair asked, remembering the way Malik had bitten his lip when they met again, the way he had held Altair as they both laughed and cried together (the way the heat of his tears had spread from where it had landed on his cheek to every inch of his body, until his heart had thawed and began thrumming with a loud, steady beat that reverberated in his head).

"Well," Malik said with a tilt of his head, "you also ruined my storybook. You owed me a new one."

Altair smiled at him, because Malik was smiling at _him_. "I'll get you a new book." He promised his own blanket slid off his shoulder has reached out to cup Malik's cheek in his hand, "I'll buy you a whole library."

"And where are you going to get all that money?" Malik asked, and Altair couldn't help but lean in because he was _smiling_ at him the way he used to, as if he were amused and fond of Altair's stupidity in equal measures. The kiss they shared was short and chaste, but it was enough for Altair's heart to race and he could not understand how he had abandoned _this_ \--the flickering and constant glow of the campfire, the warmth of Malik's affection--for the cold palace of the Snow Queen, for the cold stare with which he looked at the world with the troll's mirror shard in his eye. He regretted the time he had lost (that they had both lost) because of it.

It was this regret, this desire to not waste anymore time, that made him keep Malik close even as he pulled away from the kiss. "Thank you." He said, "for coming after me. And I'm sorry for leaving."

"I cannot forgive you," Malik started, bringing his hand to cover Altair's, "for something that was outside of your control." His other hand snaked over to take Altair's, to thread their fingers together, "just don't leave like that again. I'm not travelling across the continent to chase you down again."

"All right." He said, still reeling from the shock of Malik's forgiveness. "All right." He repeated, this time barely a whisper before he leaned in to kiss Malik again.

(And from the trees, Kadar covered his face with his wing with an annoyed groan before he turned himself so his back was facing them instead. Humans were such an embarassment. It was like they were perpetually in heat all year round.)


	20. AltMal, 25. Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it, 12 Days of Christmas Requests 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/28/2016 for phoenixislost@tumblr

"Hey," Malik said as he pushed himself far enough to lean over Altair, "is there anything you want for Christmas?"

"Not really." Altair reached up and pulled Malik down for a kiss, lazy the way he only was after sex. "Why?"

"Because I'm doing a survey." Malik said blandly, accusing Altair of being stupid with a pinch of his fingers on Altair's side, which shook with a short, bark of laughter. "I don't know what to get you."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I want to." He reached up to brush a hand over Altair's cheek, a soft gesture meant to coax Altair into giving up his secrets.

Because Malik hated having to guess at what to get people but Altair didn't like to ask for things (especially the things he thought would be denied).

it was an annoying habit that Malik really should do something about (because they should be able to be honest about these things. Because Malik wanted to spoil his lover every now and again but it was hard when the man insisted that he wanted nothing).

"I'd like to see you in a Santa dress." Altair said with a smirk before he pushed at Malik's shoulder and flipped them around. When Malik only glared at him he sighed, "I really don't want anything."

"Think about it." Malik said before he pulled Altair down to him.

~ + ~

The problem was, Altair was a collector of oddities. In theory it should make Malik's choice easier, but there was no discernible pattern in his choice of purchases. Malik should know: he ahd only spent hours of his life staring at the mantle where Altair kept all the random trinkets he's bought over the years.

Altair had a tendency to pick up new hobbies seemingly at a whim and he was in limbo in that respect, having recently completed his obsession with to scale model trains. Malik didn't feel like he was up to the task of trying to figure out what his next interest will be.

~ + ~

"But have you asked him?"

Malik glared at Kadar. "Yes."

"What did he say--nevermind." Kadar held up his hands when he saw the way Malik blushed, "I don't want to know." Was what he said but then, "is it something kinky?"

"Kadar!"

"I'm just saying, if you're not uncomfortable with it, you can just satisfy whatever R-rated fantasy he has and call the whole thing done."

"He was dodging the question." Malik said flatly. Which actually helped narrow down the possibilities a little. It had to be something Altair didn't want Malik to spend money on or something he thought Malik wouldn't agree on him having. "Do you think Desmond would know?"

Kadar thought about it, "I'd try Maria."

~ + ~

Maria looked like she'd swallowed a lemon when Malik asked him. But then she smiled like a shark.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to share this with you." She said and she borrowed a pen from Malik and scribbled something on her napkin. "This channel is on Youtube. You'll _love_ it."

~ + ~

Or, so Maria said. But an hour later and Malik still wasn't sure what he was looking at.

Maria  
Is this a joke?  
No  
You can go check his history if you don't believe me.  
I hate you.  
He's been making me listen with him for weeks.  
it's your turn now.  


~ + ~

It wasn't even that expensive and shipping wasn't ridiculous.

Still, Malik hesitated with his mouse over check out before he finally sighed and clicked.

(He thought, if Altair ever had any doubts that Malik loved him it should be dispelled with this.)

~ + ~

And Altair must have known what sort of sacrifice he had made because he was staring, slack jawed at what he'd unwrapped. He picked up the box with the large clear window in the front that displayed a giant eight note with a face (the words on the box proclaimed it to be an Otamatone), and he didn't seem to be convinced it was what it was.

"I didn't think you'd be able to stand these things."

Malik nodded, "I'll probably hate myself in a week." Which was fine because Altair was grinning like a _child_ and it should have looked stupid instead of stupidly endearing.

Altair leaned over to kiss him. "I'll try to practise only when you're not home."

"That'd be nice." Malik said and gently took the box out of Altair's hands to set it on the coffee table. Then climbed onto Altair's lap before he pulled the bulky sweater he'd been wearing over his head.

The noise Altair let out was strangled as the velvet red dress Malik was wearing was revealed. The skirt part, no longer held up by the sweater fell down, and the fluffy white edge bounced a little in a way that was almost _filthy_ instead of cute. Malik dropped his sweater to the side and sat there looking like he was daring Altair to say something (but his cheeks were pink and there was something very appealing about the contrast of Malik's embarrassment and the challenge in the way he'd cocked one eyebrow up).

Altair's slowly put his hands on the dress, let his palms and finger slide over the material. He said, "I didn't want to be rude, but I was wondering when you'd gotten so chunky." And Malik gave flipped him off for that. He laughed as he tugged at Malik's jeans which he was still wearing under the dress. "I don't think this was part of the costume."

Malik rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing all the work."

"Right. I'll just finish unwrapping my present then."


End file.
